coastline
by wakarebanashi
Summary: au. he's a merman on the coastline, tail sparkling and eyes glittering, and axel's just a tourist enchanted by the sight


word count: 1402

enjoy!

* * *

he's a merman on the coastline, tail sparkling and eyes glittering, and axel's just a tourist enchanted by the sight

-o-

His first mistake, of course, is underestimating the power of the sun because he's currently sporting a sunburn painful to the touch and he's on his third bottle of ice water because heat strokes exist.

His second mistake is allowing Xion to pick out a hat for him at a random market because she has _girly _tastes and buys him a pink, wide-brimmed hat that is all too familiar to that of old grandmas' gardening hats and now people won't stop staring.

"What a day," he sighs exasperatedly once finishing his water bottle, careful of stray sunlight touching his skin and staring down those who hold a lingering gaze.

"What a day," Xion repeats, chuckling at Axel's discontent. "But we finally made it to the beach. No trip is complete without feeling sand between your toes at least once, you know?"

"Maybe."

"No _maybe_ – definitely. Come on, take off your shoes, Axe! Once we leave here, it'll be awhile before we see the ocean again."

Xion slips off her sandals and holds them loosely in one hand by the straps while skillfully avoiding seashells and debris with bare feet. Axel stays to her side, muttering something like, "I'd prefer to _not _step on objects that pose a hazard to my wellbeing, thanks," which earns him a soft smack to his arm.

"You're such a party pooper."

"No, not a party pooper," he replies with a wry grin. "I just simply prefer my own bed, cool wine and staying inside where I _can't _get sunburnt or laughed at."

"How boring."

Axel laughs and Xion shakes her head, locks of opaque black flowing along.

They continue walking along the shoreline; warm water playfully splashes their toes, receding and advancing, always one step closer to the last. Eventually, their feet are completely submerged.

"Oh," Xion peers to the left with her hand shading her eyes, squinting. "I think I see an ice cream stand. Want some?"

"Sure," Axel looks to his empty water bottle, suddenly missing something cold. "Vanilla please, my dear lady."

Giggling, Xion replies, "Gotcha."

With a slight skip to her step, Xion heads up the berm. Axel continues along without her, sometimes kicking water, other times allowing his feet to sink into the softened sand before moving forward.

Eventually, he reaches an area partially secluded, cut off with four connected rocks that gradually largen as they progress. As he turns to leave and head back, he sees something in his peripheral sparkle.

"You look kinda funny there."

On the second largest rock, a boy leans over with his hands propping his chin. Golden sun-kissed skin glows in the afternoon sun, electric blue eyes gazing down at him. The lower portion of his body is submerged in rising water, but the clarity of the ocean gives way to something breathtaking.

"You have a tail," Axel mutters in shock. An array of silvers, blues, and greens glint in the sun, causing the surrounding area to glow with the intense hue of the scales. The fin flops back and forth lazily in the water; the boy leaning on the rock merely smiles.

"I do," he confirms, glancing to his tail. "And you're wearing a hat that only old women wear around here, since we're stating facts.

"Ha ha," Axel responds sarcastically. He takes one step forward to get a closer view. When he takes another step, the tail suddenly thrusts towards him and he is splashed with water.

"Oi! What was that for?"

The boy laughs. It almost doesn't sound human – something more along the lines of echoing and enchanting – but then again, this isn't an ordinary boy. "Stay for a bit. It's been awhile since I've talked to humans."

"Well when you splash people like that, it's no wonder."

Maintaining his smile, the boy greets, "I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

"Axel," he replies, wiping water off his cheek with the back of his hand. He glances around. Upon seeing no one else, he turns back to Roxas and asks, "How long have you been here?"

"Here? Since this morning."

"No," Axel frowns. "I mean, how long have you been at this beach?"

Roxas tilts his head to the side and lets his cheek rest on the fleshier portion of his arm that is now cradling the rock. Strands of hair tickle his eyelashes as he peers into the air in thought.

"I'm not quite sure how to convert mermaid years to human years." He narrows his eyes in concentration, then decides, "Maybe a few hundred years? Maybe longer. I'm been here for a very long time."

Axel's mouth forms in the shape of an _o _as Roxas focuses his attention back to the redhead with an easygoing smile. "I like this place, that's why I stay. Most of the others left. Since there's not much of us left in these parts anymore, though, we're not allowed to talk to humans."

"Then why did you show yourself to me?"

"To be fair," Roxas shifts his position to one palm underneath his chin while the other continues to hug the rock. "I've been sunbathing at this rock since right before noon. You showed yourself to _me_."

Axel rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Roxas giggles, "I do. And I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe because I liked your old lady hat. Or your bright red hair. Or maybe because I was too lazy to dive back in the water when you came closer. Who knows."

The redhead shifts his balance onto his other foot as the merman continues. "But I'm glad I didn't. You're interesting, and it's been a long, long time since I've enjoyed talking to someone other than my own kind."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah," Roxas smiles. He looks past Axel and just a tiny bit, his smile fades. "Oh, is that the girl you came along with?"

Axel follows Roxas's gaze to the black-haired girl standing where her and Axel separated minutes ago. She holds two ice cream cones in hand, eyes searching curiously for the redhead. Axel doesn't quite understand, but there's slight disappointment that courses through him.

"Yeah, she's Xion."

"That's a lovely name."

Axel nods in agreement. Xion still hasn't spotted him which Axel is grateful for. He turns back to Roxas who already has his glassy blue eyes locked onto him.

"I guess that means it's time for me to go, huh?"

"I guess so."

Roxas offers a sweet, slightly wider smile, as he motions with his finger for the redhead to come closer. Axel complies, stepping forward hesitantly, albeit in wide steps, until he's only inches away. The boy smells like the sea but there's a soft, sweet scent that emanates from him – something that causes Axel's heart to race.

When he's close enough, the blond says, "Come back soon." He leans in and pecks his cheek.

Before Axel has time to process it, Roxas dives back into the water, taking with him his sparkling tail and leaving behind a mixture of emotions, the most prominent one being absolute fascination by this peculiar being. He quickly pats away a forming blush as Xion finally spots him and rushes over.

"Hey! What are you doing over here by yourself?"

She hands him his ice cream and he takes it, chomping off the top part of the swirl and falling to step with her as they walk away from the area.

"Who knows."

Xion laughs, "Well, that's fine. Want to stay longer or should we head back?"

"Head back, since the sun's beginning to set. And also because I'd like to enjoy some raspberry Pinot Noir I spotted earlier in the fridge."

"Fair enough."

After flagging down a cab, Xion and Axel slide into the back. While Xion gives directions to the driver and hands him money, Axel rolls down the window, removes his hat, runs fingers through his messy red hair, then lays it across his lap. As they drive off, Axel swears he can see golden hair in the distance and someone waving out far from sea.

Totally not at all related or influenced by his earlier encounter, he asks Xion, once she's finished conversation with the driver, "Hey, do you think we can vacation here again next year?"

-o-

end


End file.
